1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material containing a novel acylacetamide type yellow dye-forming coupler, and more particularly, it relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material which is reduced in fogging by development in running state and which is enhanced in the storage stability of color images against light or heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material, a color image is formed by the reaction of an oxidized aromatic primary amine developing agent produced during color development after exposure, with a dye-forming coupler (hereinafter called a coupler).
Generally, in this method, a color reproduction method based on a subtractive color process is used, and, to reproduce blue, green and red, a yellow image, a magenta image, and a cyan image are formed which are complementary in color to blue, green, and red, respectively. The yellow dye-forming couplers (hereinafter called a yellow coupler) commonly applied to form yellow images are acylacetamide couplers and malondianilide couplers. The magenta dye-forming couplers commonly used to form magenta images are 5-pyrazolone couplers and pyrazolotriazole couplers, and the like. The cyan dye-forming couplers commonly used to form cyan images are phenol couplers and naphthol couplers.
Generally, the yellow dye, the magenta dye, and the cyan dye obtained from these couplers are formed in silver halide emulsion layers which are color-sensitive to radiations complementary in color to those the dyes absorb, or in the layers which are adjacent to the silver halide layers.
As yellow couplers, especially for image formation, acylacetamide couplers represented by benzoylacetanilide couplers and pivaloylacetanilide couplers are generally used. The former couplers generally have high coupling activity with an oxidized form of an aromatic primary amine developing agent at the time of development, and the yellow dyes formed therefrom have a large molecular extinction coefficient. It therefore finds main use in color photographic light-sensitive materials requiring high sensitivity, such as color negative film. The latter couplers are excellent in spectral absorption characteristic and fastness of their yellow dyes. It therefore finds main use in color paper and color reversal film.
Although the benzoylacetanilide-type coupler has a high coupling reactivity with an oxidized form of an aromatic primary amine developing agent at the time of color development, and the yellow dye formed therefrom has a large molecular extinction coefficient, it has poor spectral absorption characteristic of the yellow images. Although the pivaloyl acetanilide-type coupler has good spectral absorption characteristic of the yellow images, it has but low coupling reactivity with an oxidized form of an aromatic primary amine developing agent at the time of color development, and the yellow azomethine dye formed therefrom has a small molecular extinction coefficient.
The high coupling reactivity of the coupler and the large molecular extinction coefficient of the formed dye allow a high sensitivity, a large gamma value and a high color forming density, resulting in excellent color forming properties. The excellent spectral absorption characteristic in the yellow images means, for example, that the longer-wavelength portion of the spectral absorption decreases sharply to zero, exhibiting less unnecessary absorption in the green region.
Therefore, it has been desired that a yellow coupler be developed which has the advantages of both types of the couplers, that is, high color-forming properties (i.e., high coupling reactivity of the coupler and the large molecular extinction coefficient of the dye), and excellent spectral absorption characteristics of the color image.
As the acyl group of the acylacetanilide-type coupler, pivaloyl group, 7,7-dimethylnorbornane-1-carbonyl group, and 1-methylcyclohexane-1-carbonyl group are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,506, and cyclopropane-1-carbonyl group and cyclohexane-1-carbonyl group are disclosed are disclosed in JP-A-47-26133. The couplers specified here are inferior in coupling reactivity, small in molecular extinction coefficients of the dyes, or poor in spectral absorption characteristics of the color images.